Dark Resurrection
by Rojo-Conquistador
Summary: Devil took the opportunity to forever bind Jin within his grasp. Based on Kazuya's T4 prologue and epilogue with a twist. Warnings: explicit sexual content, incest, and dark themes. Kazuya/Jin. Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Devil took the opportunity to forever bound Jin within his grasp. Based on Kazuya's T4 prologue and epilogue with a twist.

**Warning/s:** Rated for explicit sexual content and dark themes. Also, warning for the author's first attempt at writing a lemon…. (I'm serious this time dudes. Read at your own risk.)

**Rating:** NC-17

* * *

Amidst the lush forest enshrouded in a dense fog, the massive temple of Honmaru stood. Two men entered its great walls and were welcomed by inky darkness. Only flimsy torches lighted their path as they trudged the endless halls towards their destination.

SLAM!

Heihachi Mishima pushed open the large wooden doors, revealing Jin Kazama who was suspended from the ceiling, unconscious and bound in chains. Kazuya approached Jin.

_**"So you were with him after all, my half..."**_ Kazuya finally spoke, voice settling too deep a baritone to be distinguished as human. His eyes gave off an eerie red glow as the dimly lit room further distorted his visage.

"Who are you?" Heihachi asked, perturbed. He felt something was amiss. From the way his son spoke, he assumed that he wasn't talking to Kazuya, himself.

_**"Hmp. I am what you refer to as "Devil"," **_the creature sneered in response, _**"Twenty years ago, I lost a part of myself when you nearly killed me."  
**_  
The possessed Kazuya stared at Jin_**,"Now, I'll retrieve what's rightfully mine from him. The time has come for my resurrection!"  
**_  
Heihachi staggered a few steps back. Inevitable fear shot through his system. Whatever this being was right in front of him, it was vile and corrupt.

_**"You saved me the trouble of having to search for him,"**_ Devil continued, _**"For your troubles; I'll give you a taste of my power!"**_

"Aagh!" Heihachi was thrown off meters away when Devil's glowing eyes flashed for a brief second; the impact knocking the older Mishima out cold.

_**"What's the matter? Didn't your science provide all the answers you needed... about my power?"  
**_  
With Heihachi taken care off for the moment Devil recommenced the continuation of his plans. Raising his hand, he summoned forth a dark aura that enveloped Jin's body.

Intricate markings appeared on the younger man's flawless skin, signaling Devils attempt to call out the demon within him, yet nothing more seemed to have happened.

_**"Why won't you change?"**_

Realization, then, hit him like a ton of bricks.

_**"Is it because of the Kazama blood?"**_

It couldn't be. He was so close to obtain what he had lost for more than two decades, and now this little miscalculation became a nuisance to him.

"My turn."

_**"Argh! Kazuya, what are you do--- It can't be..."**_ he dropped on his knees.

Devil was interrupted as Kazuya took control once more.

"As expected from the legendary Kazama bloodline, but not good enough," Kazuya stood, smiling cruelly at the new scheme he conjured up. "Rise, Kazama Jin!"

Jin snapped out of his induced sleep and broke free from the chains. He fell on the cold, hard floor in an ungraceful heap, still weak and disoriented.

"…Ugh…" Jin groaned. His mind was blank as the previous events were a blur to him. He couldn't move a single muscle let alone move properly. Even opening his eyes took a lot of effort. '_Where am I?'_ He tried to focus his hazy vision at the figure lurking a few feet away.

It was _him_.

"Kazuya," Jin spat the name with much vehemence. Of all the times this had to happen, it had to be now! If only he had the strength he needed, he would have unleashed hell's fury on the man whom he doesn't want to recognize as his father.

"In the flesh," Kazuya snorted. "I'm here to awaken the Devil gene within you whether you like it or not," he declared, closing the gap between them.

Each step the man took fueled Jin's paranoia. What in the world was Kazuya going to do?

Kazuya flopped down beside Jin a little too close for comfort.

Jin's eyes widened as Kazuya discarded every article of clothing he wore.

"N-no!" Jin stammered. He now knew where this was leading to.

"You're catching up real fast."

"Stop!"

Kazuya ripped off the boxers that were getting in his way then flipped Jin over, making him lie on his back. The young Kazama feebly struggled against the powerful arms that were fondling him only to be backhanded on the face. The intensity of the hit split his lower lip; the coppery taste of blood caused him to flinch.

"Stay still," Kazuya hissed. Contrary to his previous statement, he wanted to see Jin squirm beneath his grasp. The feistier his prey, the better. He was disappointed at the pathetic display of resistance his son showed though. No matter. He always gets what he wants. Sadistic as he was, Kazuya would make the greatest of pleasures into the most painful of all tortures. Negative emotions were the key to unlock the gene's potential. So using the entire situation to his advantage, he would impart Jin the worst memory he could give.

Kazuya ran a finger on the bare skin before him, smirking when he got the desired effect as Jin shivered. He grabbed hold of the flesh in between his captive's legs and pumped it mercilessly.

"Ungh!" the young Kazama suppressed a low moan. Kazuya's ministrations aroused him. His mind might have repulsed the idea but his body remained brutally honest. Involuntarily getting excited by this form of pleasure disgusted him.

"Ahh!" he gasped as he felt something warm and wet on his semi-erect cock. Jin's eyes widened yet again at the sight of Kazuya giving him a blowjob. The sensation of a tongue licking and a mouth sucking him off was amazing. He almost prematurely ejaculated right then and there. As virgin, Jin had no sexual encounters with another person, but he knew it was more satisfying than self-masturbation. Although it wasn't fully the case, Jin was more disturbed by the fact that he was surrendering his virginity to Kazuya of all people.

Jin covered both his hands over his mouth to muffle the noises he made. He wasn't able to defend himself anyway.

Kazuya's head continued to bob up and down as he took the shaft faster and deeper into the confines of his mouth, smirking the entire time. The taste of precum danced at the tip of his taste buds like tangy citrus. He sickeningly enjoyed the scene of his son acting like a bitch in heat craving for release. Keeping the dark humor to himself, he held Jin's hips down when he suddenly arched up to ride off the blissful explosion of coming.

"I…hate you." Jin spat, face flushed and out of breath.

Kazuya paid no heed at the words thrown at him. He sputtered a bit of cum he hadn't swallowed and slicked his fingers evenly.

"Don't hate me just yet. That was just the appetizer." Kazuya lifted Jin's leg over his shoulder, exposing him fully.

"What are you---" Jin was cut off when a foreign intrusion was plunged in his tight hole.

The digits stretched the tight ring of muscle slowly, occasionally brushing a distinct bundle of nerves that caused him to see stars. The older Mishima marveled the way the tight heat took in his fingers and clamped own on them suggestively.

"You're ready," Kazuya retracted his fingers, untying the knot of his gi pants. He freed his own erection out for the fabric, assuming position at Jin's entrance.

"Aaaghh!"

"Uhn!"

Jin and Kazuya simultaneously breathed out their screams and grunts when the older of the two pushed his way inside in one powerful thrust.

"Pull out! Pull out!" Jin screamed, tears running down his cheeks. The feeling of penetration was in par with being torn in half or worse.

"Shout all you want. No one can hear you."

The delicious heat engulfing Kazuya's member drove him wild, but it was also painful for him to proceed any further. Looking down at his son, a sudden alien feeling crawled its way through him. It pushed logic aside as he couldn't hold back and sank his sharp canines on Jin's shoulder. What was that all about?

After waiting for Jin to adjust to his size, he made a couple of thrusts. Jin groaned in response, slowly feeling the pain dull.

Jin encircled his arms over Kazuya's neck as if clinging for dear life, not noticing blood ooze out from his shoulder nor the fact that his erection throbbed back to life.

Kazuya quickened his pace and angled the thrusts against Jin's sweet spot.

"A-aah! Uhn!" This time, Jin moaned wantonly, surprising even Kazuya.

Kazuya strangely found it erotic. The way Jin mewled and purred stirred the snake-like coiling in the pits of his belly.

"Say my name," he ordered.

Never had Kazuya been so impulsive before. Was he just too caught up in the moment?

"K-kazuya… Kazuya! Kazuya!" Jin moaned his name like some sort of mantra. The pleasure halted any coherent thought he had, and threw reason out the window. He couldn't find himself to care anymore.

Both came heavily at the same time, howling in sheer ecstasy. The deed was done as Kazuya implanted his seed to activate the dormant Devil gene. He licked off the blood from Jin's wound hungrily, caressing the body before him after pulling out.

Jin fell unconscious for the second time within the arms of the enemy. He didn't know why, but for the first time in years, he fell into a dreamless sleep. A sleep so deep, no nightmare would dare be present. He felt like he belonged there. He felt… safe.

Kazuya stared at him with wonder. The bite marks faintly glowed red before completely healing up, leaving no traces; not even a scar. Then, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The parasitic bastard wasn't just in there enjoying the show from a front row seat. Devil did something to him. He knew it.

"_**Don't fret, Kazuya. I merely wanted us to reunite with our other half."**_

"What are you yammering about?"

"_**I honestly have not expected the interference of the Kazama lineage, but after observing your plans, I also discovered that absorbing my essence from our half's body wouldn't be enough."**_

"So you opted to do this instead. What of the bite marks? You made me mark him, didn't you?"

"_**Naïve, boy. What those things represent are mating symbols. We are now bonded with him for life, Kazuya. We are now one!"**_

Kazuya was speechless. He _mated_ with his own son.

_'Priceless.' _

Devil was amused at his expression. The creature was about to add his two cents worth when an explosion blew the ceiling to smithereens. An army of Jack-5s stormed into the room armed with heavy artillery.

**_"Better make a break for it while you still can." _**

"Tch."

Kazuya lifted Jin bridal-style and transformed into his demonic form. He flew out of there, carrying his mate with him to safety.

Millions of thoughts raced through his head. What Devil had said was a bunch of malarkey in his opinion. But seeing the person tucked in his arms quietly indulge in the warmth of his embrace made him sigh in temporary defeat. He'll let this go for now.

All will fall to place in due time.

* * *

**A/N: I am so totally going to hell for this but I hope some of you enjoyed it. Review please! Feedback is very much helpful. And for those who carried on with reading this fic and deliberately hates the ideas of slash or yaoi, please save your breaths and pretend that you ever read anything. Thank you.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Did you guys miss me? All hail the downfall of writer's block! I'm glad I was able to kill it. Now, I hope it's completely dead, and stays that way. I would also like to tell you that the first chappie was edited with new details. I made some mistakes like "Tekkenshu" attacking Honmaru instead of "Jack 5s".**

**Summary:** This one is in Jin's POV, and will present the story from his perspective.

**Warning/s:** Rated for explicit sexual content and dark themes. This chapter will also feature much more descriptive scenes. A box of tissues may be necessary too. You have been warned.

**Rating:** NC-17 (Even with the aforementioned warning, I know that this hasn't stopped some of you before.)

* * *

_Jin's POV_

**DRIP...**

The sound echoed, seeming to bounce off back and forth onto invisible walls.

**DRIP...**

There it was again.

**DRIP…**

Where was it coming from?

Nothing but pitch black darkness surrounded me. Daunting. Suffocating. My body was frozen and rigid. Goosebumps sprouted out when a sudden chill ran down my spine, quick and sharp, like the way electricity flowed through cold metal. Perhaps this was what people referred to as naked fear.

Something was fast approaching. I didn't know why, yet I could feel the malevolence it exuded, and at the same time, the sense of familiarity washing over me.

A slam of what I assumed as a door being opened, none too gently I might add, was followed by heavy footsteps.

"_**-my half ...**_"

That voice… it was calling me. Another person spoke soon after, but I could only make out snippets of the conversation that took place.

"Who are you?"

"_**Hmp. I am what you refer to as "Devil".**_"

Devil?

My stomach churned uncomfortably. I heard screaming and some cruel laughter, then nothing but silence, yet I knew that things were far from over.

"Rise, Kazama Jin!"

And as if on cue, I snapped out of my near comatose state, falling onto the predictably cold, hard floor. When I landed, I could have sworn a soundly "thud" erupted from the wood beneath me. Great, nothing had cushioned my fall, and it did wonders for my aching muscles. Not. But a question came to mind immediately.

Where was I?

Everything felt sore. My body wasn't cooperating, and opening my eyes took a lot of effort. Mustering all the energy I had left, I tried to focus my hazy vision on the lurking figure a few feet away.

It was _him_.

"Kazuya," I said the name with much vehemence. Why? Why? Of all the times this had to happen, I just had to lose my strength now! What I wouldn't give to unleash hell, itself, upon my so called father. Hn. Calling him that left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"In the flesh," the bastard snorted. "I'm here to awaken the Devil gene within you, whether you like it or not," he declared, closing the gap between us.

The certain gleam in his eyes warned me of impending anger. Looking into those black depths fueled my paranoia as he came nearer. He flopped down next to me a little to close for comfort. What was he going to do?

The query was answered when he tugged at the knot of my training pants. Throwing the belt behind him, he amused himself with the horrified expression on my face.

"N-no!" Dear kami, if you were really up there, you would not let this happen to me.

"You're catching up real fast."

"Stop!"

Kazuya ripped off my boxers after he got rid of my pants. I was bewildered, but had no time to react when he suddenly flipped me over. Lying on my back, it became easier for him to roam his hands around. I struggled to keep his paws off, only to be backhanded on the face. My head snapped to the other side from the intensity of the hit. The coppery taste of blood made flinch as it assaulted my taste buds.

"Stay still," Kazuya hissed. From the tone of his voice, I knew he was dead serious. He wouldn't hesitate to kill me if he wanted. So I did what I was told and surrendered with much hesitance.

The man ran a finger down my navel, making me shiver at the contact. The touches traveled down south lower and lower until it reached my nether regions.

"Ungh!" I tried suppressed my moans, but to no avail. The hand pumping mercilessly at my erection set a pace that quickly aroused me. Damn my body for remaining brutally honest!

Relief settled down within me as the hand left the throbbing flesh between my legs. That was until…

"Ahh!" My breath hitched. When I looked at what Kazuya was doing, my eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. He had my cock inside his mouth, sucking gently at the tip, then let go: a trail of saliva webbing out his lips that glistened in the faint lighting of the room. Running his thumb on the slit, he licked the underside, right over the large vein of my prostate as if sampling some exotic dish he had never tasted before. Smirking, he took it into his mouth again, but this time, didn't stop until it hit the back of his throat and began bobbing up and down his head.

I covered both my hands over my mouth to muffle the noises I made. I hated it. Make it stop! Yet my traitorous body seemed overly eager to lose its virginity over to Kazuya of all people.

When I came, all I saw was white. My chest heaved for much needed oxygen to fill my lungs. I watched as my father took the liberty to clean the sticky mess… with his tongue; licking some of the white liquid off from my abdomen in slow tantalizing licks.

"I… hate you." I really meant it.

He didn't seem to be listening. He only coated his fingers with the cum that he sputtered.

"Don't hate me just yet. That was just the appetizer." Kazuya lifted my leg over his shoulder, exposing me fully. I blushed like mad, wanting to cover myself from prying eyes. He didn't have a sense of decency, did he?

"What are you-" I was cut off when a foreign intrusion plunged into my most private area. The fingers moved around, occasionally brushing onto a spot that seemed to beg for the attention. Soon, another finger went inside, then another. They stretched the hole, moving in and out for good measure.

"You're ready," Kazuya retracted his fingers, untying the knot of his gi pants. He took his own erection out from the fabric. I went pale as a ghost. Compared to him, I felt small. I was a six too, and he was huge! Was he really going to put that thing in me? I squirmed, but he held me down. Assuming position at my entrance, I took it as a yes.

"Aaaghh!"

"Uhn!"

Kazuya and I simultaneously breathed out our screams and grunts when he pushed his way inside in one powerful thrust.

"Pull out! Pull out!" I screeched, kicking and screaming with tears running down my cheeks. It hurt. God, it hurt! Kazuya practically crossed "subtlety" out from his vocabulary.

"Shout all you want. No one can hear you."

And scream I did. I wailed till my throat was sore, ignoring his stillness, then without warning, he bit me. Hard. If I wasn't hurting bad enough already, I would have bit him back.

After a few moments, he began thrusting. I winced, feeling the pain slowly subside, and turn into a dull ache. I encircled over arms over Kazuya's neck as if clinging for dear life, not noticing blood ooze out from my shoulder nor the fact that his erection throbbed back to life.

Kazuya quickened his pace and angled the thrusts against that certain spot from earlier. I saw stars burning my line of sight every time he hit it. This continued for what seemed like torturous eternity. I couldn't take it anymore. It was driving me crazy!

"A-aah! Uhn!"I moaned wantonly, finally giving in. The look on Kazuya's face appeared as if he was surprised. Speechless, I might say.

"Say my name," he ordered.

Kazuya's eyes were half-lidded, face flushed and a healthy sheen of sweat covered the taut muscles of his body. He was a sight to behold. Sadly, even I couldn't deny it. I easily became hypnotized, and succumbed to his whim.

"K-kazuya… Kazuya! Kazuya!" I mewled his name like some sort of mantra. The pleasure halted any coherent thought I had and threw reason out the window. I couldn't find myself to care anymore.

_So hot..._

Somewhere, back in my mind, I felt a sense of completeness, like it only felt natural for our bodies to become as one. It was something that I couldn't explain, but I felt that this carnal passion transcended the boundaries of mere animalistic desire. Gazing into his eyes, I was more than sure that he felt the same. My body arched one last time before I came, and savored the warmth of hot liquid filling me.

"_**With this, I bind you to me. We are now one, my half."**_

Those were the words whispered to me before darkness had claimed me once again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope those who requested for another chapter enjoyed this. I dedicate this to you guys. Review please. I'll love you if you did. Hmm. I also need some suggestions for the sequel. Please share them if you have any. And if isn't so much to ask, please also review The Tekken Compilation. :) *runs off to find more inspiration***


End file.
